


Prinxiety - Through The Walls

by breathing_exe



Series: Sander Sides - Through The Walls [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Semi polly, Thomas Sanders, Thomas sanders sides
Genre: Adorable Morality | Patton Sanders, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, BoyxBoy, Eventual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Intertwined, M/M, Oblivious Thomas, PWP, Patton Sanders/Logan Sanders - Freeform, Phantom Cock, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sander sides smut, Semi Polly - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thomas Sanders References, hardcore smut, logicality - Freeform, read to find out ;) - Freeform, sander sides - Freeform, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14414385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathing_exe/pseuds/breathing_exe
Summary: “Guys I think I have to go for a bit.” Thomas said, pushing his chair back.“Please, go. Take you time.” Pat stammered, scratching his neck. Sweat gather on his upper brow.Thomas leaves and Logan whips his head to Patton.“What are they doing! How is this even possible?!”“I..I don’t know Logan. We’re all the same person and.. and. Wow.. it’s really hot in here.”Pat takes off the sweater wrapped around his shoulders and takes off his glasses, whipping at his eyes.





	1. Control

|v|

  
“aaahhhhHHH!”  
  
    Yep, we’re here again. Such a simple task that an infant can do. I feel my literal soul screech at every turn of the corner. Thomas is right about to cross the finish line when a blue shell is used, allowing Princess Peach to pass before his character could.  
  
“GOD WHAT THE HELL! I’M SO DONE WITH THIS GAME OH MY GOD”  
  
“I’m sorry man, you just gave me too much to work with.”  I smile as Thomas rubs his face in frustration.  
  
“Virgil, you manipulated that for no good reason! His performance may have been sub par but you took too much control!”  
  
“Sorry Princey but you’re a bit late to the ball. Thomas was just begging for me to take over. None of you put up any fight when I did-“  
  
“Guys enough!”  
  
   Thomas got up and purposely distanced himself from us.  
  
“Look what you’ve done. He is shunning us!”  
  
   Roman huffs and crosses his arms. Still prideful as ever.  
  
“Stop being so whiny. It’s just a video game after all. Not like he is putting off what brings him income by distracting himself-“  
  
   Dad pops in with a bright smile and eager words like he is about to burst.  
  
“Now listen kids. There is nothing wrong with indulging during productive times. As long as you hop back on the horse with enough time to get everything done-“  
  
“But why allow Vigirl to simmer behind in Thomas’s mind? We should tackle the situation head on and THEN play.”  
  
   Everyone groans at Logan’s words knowing that he is right (of course) but won’t admit it.  
  
   I walk my way over to Thomas in the kitchen lazily.  
  
“Hey bud, just turn on the camera. Maybe a couple thousand people will be watching your every move but you got to get it done.”  
  
“Not helping Virgil…”  
  
   I felt anger weld up within me. Ungrateful. What’s even the point of trying? Always seems like I do everything wrong. Everyone just does not want me. Even after the others talked to me in my own home, it was all lies. They could care less and now, I don’t care.  
  
  I don’t care about Thomas. I don’t care about Patton. I don’t care about Logan. I don’t care about-  
  
“Stop!” Thomas yells. I realize my erratic breathing and watch as Thomas starts to dry heave.  
  
  God, I want to be separated so bad. He shouldn’t have to suffocate because of me. It feels good though.  
  
  We’re all apart of him but he finds too much comfort in me. I could just take control so easily. Ironically, that means I have to be aware of myself from going too far instead of relying on him to stop me. Everyone has trust me to not go too far with Thomas.  
  
   I’m exhausted from holding myself. I could ruin him if I wanted to. I’m stronger than all of them combined and they know that. That’s why they hate me. I’m done being passive. I want what I want and now I’m going to take it.  
  
   Thomas looks so defeated and just ready for me to take full control. No one came over here to talk to him except me. He is welcoming me even if it’s unconscious. So why not?  
  
  Gripping Thomas’s shoulders I press my lips firmly to his and he allows it. No fight? Guess the others haven’t been taking care of you.  
  
   I feel myself get angrier and angrier as I rip apart from my form and take hold of the main vessel. He lets me come in and now I’m the only one present. I take up all the room and I feel the other’s light fade. I can tell that they realized a change. I feel their hints of me, Anxiety, grow.  
  
  It sorta feels weird to be fully submerged. In full control. I’m not used to having a true physical form. Even with the small tug of Thomas’s objection he stops after realizing it’s no use. I guess I am even stronger than Thomas. I can feel the heaviness he always has to carry. It’s weird not being light and airy.  
  
  I walk into the living room and watch as the color drains on everyone’s faces.  
  
“Virgil, what are you doin-“  
  
“Shut the hell up Logan!” I bite, sick of his shit. I’m sick of everyone’s shit. They don’t have a home here. This is my home now. I am Thomas. We are one.  
  
“Son, what’s going on? You will hurt Thoma-“  
  
“Listen here. I am not your son and I’m sick and tired of you guys acting like we’re friends. You couldn’t give a shit about me and Thomas allowed me in. He NEEDED me because you guys abandoned him. He loves me and knows I’m the strongest out of you all. You’re all worthless.”  
  
   I felt my throat clench with bile and relish in the feeling. Thomas hates the words I’m saying but all of it is true. He doesn’t have to pretend anymore. All these feelings are new and wicked and painful. I could do so much here.  
  
   He wouldn’t have to feel pain or suffering after I’m done with him. He can be at peace and we wouldn’t have to be separated so far anymore. No one else is welcomed. No more idiotic ambitions and nothing to care about. Just quiet and sleep. That’s all we want. 

“Virgil” I thought we were done. I thought I could go and begin to do what I finally want.  
  
“Virgil he is human.” I blink. This statement, I can’t really understand why it’s stopping me. I try to push forward, launch at the damn prince with blood lust, but can’t move. Did he hit a nerve in Thomas?

  
  I feel my throat clog up. This is so stupid why am I crying? Roman is just right there. Sitting on the couch. I can finish him forever and Thom- I, would never have to experience pride and childish creativity ever again.  
  
  I’ll never have to feel the opposite of what I do right now. Not even the slightest bit. I could be authentically me. Thomas, why isn’t that what you want? Why do you accept me so much but don’t share anything I want? Is it really because you’re human? Because every human has a will to live? You shouldn’t be afraid of death. It’s so easy. You can be gone so quickly. Don’t you want that? Wouldn’t it be so much better? Please, believe me, it is. It is..

  But I can’t move. I can’t breathe as tears haze my vision. Images of what life could be without me made me choke up even more. My worthlessness surfaces. Something familiar but it’s just filled with so much more pain now that I’m fully submerged in Thomas’s mind. Someone is doing this. Someone is trying to stop me and it hurts. God, it’s painful. Does Thomas feel this when I contribute to him?

  
  I’m finally moved but not by myself. My wrists are gripped and guided until I’m sat on Roman’s lap, tears not stopping. If anything being near him made it so much worse.

   He did it. He’s doing it. I can’t breathe and I feel like I can’t reach far enough inside Thomas to run. I’m trapped. 

Please stop please stop.

  
  The air was thick and I was extremely aware of the pairs of eyes next to me. Too small. I was supposed to be stronger, larger, more important than them. I’m the one in charge and I am now Thomas. They can’t treat me like something broken anymore. I’m not. I’m fine. I feel amazing. Accept for someone trying to fight me. That hurts so bad. Like a continuous whiplash.  
  
  But with a delicate hand I was guided to the Prince’s lips and it went away. I felt like sleep was surrounding me. The vessel immediately relaxed but I continued to struggle with my hold on the feeling of betrayal. I didn’t feel alone and I felt something else sit beside me. Roman was with me. Both him and I were controlling Thomas.  
And it infuriated me that Thomas was ecstatic to feel him too. It made me so angry.

   Adjusting to the new brightness accompanying me I watch as Roman enters further into the vessel, towards me. I didn’t trust him. I don’t trust him. I’ll never trust him. There is no way for me to go unless I leave the vessel entirely and I won’t give up that easily.

    He didn’t touch me but he did stand close enough that he had my full attention, being just mere centimeters apart. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to address him but right as I was about to speak he grips my arm firmly, no room for negotiation.  
  I felt things I didn’t feel before. I felt what inspiration was. I felt the feeling of satisfaction after completing something. It was so new. I saw myself finally apart of them truly. Pride in being with them. I relished in pieces of the other side. It was confusing but just like the enjoyable burn of bile in Thomas’s throat, I felt the love Thomas felt for his friends in the same light. Love for us, the parts of him.  
  
  Even me.

   It was confusing to me. Is he showing me what Thomas feels or is he showing me what he contributes to make him feel that way? Rubbing it in how much Thomas needs him.

    I didn’t know what to do with all of this. I look up from where he gripped my arm to his eyes. He saw all of what I desired just as I saw what he did. His desires, passion and love. It was all foreign to me but from that moment I felt like I understood a lot more. But he saw mine. He saw how I hated everyone. How Thomas is better off dead. All of us, dead. I pushed more of everything I felt towards him. I want him to see everything. Hate me for it. Hate Thomas for letting me in and letting me go this far. Just hate. Hate just like me. Hate me. I was searching for disgust or shame to come but it never did.  
  
“It’s beautiful in its own way. Even if we ourselves couldn’t feel the same thing as the other.”

    For once, I understood everything he meant. His overwhelming feelings of passion and pride and love just made Thomas lively. Not just a pile of guilt and hate. He added to the home we were apart of. We could not have been anymore different.

  
    I felt him let go of me and bring up a piece of my anger, touching it gently. It made sorrow. I felt my chest clench and tried grabbing it from his hands. Trying to grip any part of him. He squeezed harder and harder. I grab onto his chest in pain and dig my face harshly against the harsh metal emblems on his outfit. The pain was unbearable, making my hands slip from my hold on his chest. My knees gave out, almost making Thomas fall but Roman controlled his legs before I could do so.

   I fell. Thomas was saved. He caught him.

  
    He couldn’t care anymore about me if I didn’t do any of this in the first place. He is just trying to take control. He probably couldn’t care less about anything I showed him. Anything I made him feel.

  
  I can’t handle it. I’m so hurt that he didn’t save me. He hurt me on purpose. I’m so stupid. I let myself feel what he does and he took a piece of me and tried controlling it. He’s a monster. Better off dead. Thomas is better off dead. He shouldn’t be here. It’s no use. Useless. Better off dead. Just die already! Give up! JUST FUCKING GIVE U-  
  
   The piece shatters in his hands and the pain goes away. I just felt numb. It drew silent. I didn’t look from where I was curled from. I couldn’t feel much of my anger anymore. Like I was stripped of a piece of me. I felt alone again and mocked by the good feelings floating around me. I stayed and focused on keeping Thomas breathing, too shocked to move.  
  
   And then I was alone again. He left me and I felt cold. There wasn’t a haze of gold anywhere to be seen and it was grey. So many things could lurk in the dark and the scariest of them all was me.  
  
    I wanted to sleep. To just stop. This was a dumb idea and I just want out. I drifted off and slowly disconnected myself from Thomas. Taking my previous form and gently unconnecting my lips from a unconscious vessel. I left him. Just like Roman did. Just like Logan and Patton who didn’t try. He is alone. He is empty now.  
  
  Or maybe it was just me who was empty.  
  
| |  
  
    Roman laid in the living room remembering everything that happened. How the darkness felt exciting and appealing. As Virgil’s own passions cooled his warm skin as they touched. Everything Virgil wanted him to see he wasn’t shy to guide them his way. He felt satisfied when he joined Virgil. But he broke a piece of him. He didn’t know what took over him to do so. It was monstrous and cruel. It made Roman sick.  
  
   Although Roman crushed Virgil’s anger, the feeling came back gradually with even more intensity than it previously had.

  The parts of the two within each other grew. Virgil felt his passion twitch with the smallest hint of something more. Roman became darker with guilt and a burning self hatred blossoming.  
  The two stayed separate from each other at all costs, interfering with Thomas’s productivity.  
  
“Logan, I can’t seem to concentrate. No matter what I do I can’t get my thoughts together.”  
  
“That’s an understatement.” Logan shifts his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose.  
  
“Come again?”  
  
“Nothing. Anyways there has been an issue with two of your sides. They have been disorganized and will not cooperate with one another after an incident involving you.”  
  
“Me? All I remember is having a panic attack and falling asleep.” Thomas tries remembering.  
  
“I guess one of them wiped you.” Logan whispers to himself, low enough so Thomas couldn’t hear.  
  
“God man, speak up.”  
  
“We have to get them into the same room. Patton!”  
  
“Well howdy eager beaver, haha.”  
  
“Patton we have to figure out a way to get them to talk to each other.”  
  
“Who are we talking about?”  
  
“Oh my gosh, Roman and Virgil for crying out loud!”

“No need for yelling. I have an idea.”  
  
   The three grab paper and look to Patton as he draws viciously.

“I drew a cat!”  
  
   Both sigh in defeat.

“Ah! Sorry guys got distracted. So much to make with something so blank.”  
  
   Patton stares at Logan’s blank page in thought but snatches it after getting an idea.  
  
   He draws a stick figure with a red strap within a red box and a purple figure in a black box and draws a link to both. Logan and Thomas have the same expression while trying to understand Patton's drawing.  
  
“If we allow them to hear each other from their own rooms, they have to confront each other at some point.”  
  
    Logan understands immediately and disappears until he reaches Virgil’s room. With a circle cutter he carves a small unnoticeable hole is his wall. Right as the piece falls off loud rock music blasts through the hole.  
  
“Geez wow okay” Popping out his ear drums he heads over to Roman’s room to do the same.  
  
“Fool. What are you? A villain now? Was Virgil ever a villain? Did he really need to be stopped in that way? Did he have a reason to control Thomas? Well you wouldn’t know since you hurt him. You’re the villain here.” Through the hole Logan saw a sight he never saw before. A disheveled prince with messy bed hair and a ring of dark circles growing from his usually bright eyes.  
  
  Running a tube from Roman’s room to Virgil’s room Logan leaves it as is and returns to Thomas and Patton.  
  
_Only when I stop to think about it .._

 _I! Hate! Everything about you!_ _  
_ _Why, do I, love you?_

 _I! Hate! Everything about you!_ _  
_ _Why, do I, love you?_

“What the hell?” Roman gets up and looks around, searching for where the music is coming from.

 _Only, when I start, to think about you I know_ _  
_ _Only, when you, start to think about me do you know_  
  
     With a confused a expression he finds the hole that was made and leans against its opening.  
  
_I! Hate! Everything about you!_ _  
_ _Why, do I, love you?_ _  
_ _You, hate everything about me_ _  
_ _Why, do you love me?_

   Unknowingly the pain in his chest grows as he listens to the lyrics. Soon after the song ends Roman hears a smash of glass, making him whimper. The music was never turned back on. Thinking that Virgil left his room because of the silence Roman starts whispering to a song solemnly, still sat by the opening. Once Upon a Dream. The song was broken and bitter with pain.

 

(Please listen and then return back) [Once Upon a Dream - Ashe](https://youtu.be/3XGw4NK0IUU)

I know you..  
I walked with you once upon a dream  
I know you..  
That look in your eyes

Is so familiar a gleam  
And I know it’s true  
That visions are seldom all they seem  
But if I know you I know what you’ll do  
You’ll love me at once  
The way you did once upon a dream  
  
    Thinking about the feelings Virgil shared with Roman. It was rich and real but he broke a piece of him. To hurt him after everything he said. He didn’t deserve it and Roman knew. With everything he had he made sure that his heart spilled through every word.  
  
_Knock_  
  
   It was just one knock but it stopped everything in Roman’s head.  
  
_Knock_  
  
    The door opened slowly after the second knock but Roman didn’t object. Sitting on the floor by the wall held a sorrow ridden Prince. Unkept and pleading for forgiveness. Virgil looked at him with unease. He didn’t like seeing such a happy light be drained with the overtake of his own being. Too much darkness for Virgil to handle radiating from. Roman let anxiety in and it now overwhelmed him to a point where he is starting to become anxiety himself. Virgil saw himself in Roman and it terrified him.  
  
   Virgil entered the room and kneeled down to Roman’s height. The prince looked away not accepting Virgil’s kindness.  
  
“I forgive you Princey” It was a soft, sweet declaration that started up Roman’s tears as he felt Virgil’s hand lay in his, releasing all his pent up pain. Sorrow was made again and both were happy to create it this time.  
  
    Just as gently Anxiety laid his lips against Roman’s, promising that he was truly sorry. The prince squeezed his opposite’s hand and drew him in closer, finally free from the pain and Virgil finally felt whole.  
  
| |  
  
“Thomas, what’s going on with you? You were just crying and now you look like you just ran a mile.”  
  
   Logan said, looking up at Thomas with concern from his Uno cards. Thomas continues to rake his hands through his sweat filled hair and lick his suddenly dry lips.  
  
“Logan, I don’t know what you did but I think the two of them made up.”  
  
“What?” Logan asks. Patton places down his cards and whispers in Logic’s ear.  
  
   Right as Pat returns back to his own cards a dark blush falls on Logic’s face. Thomas completely blissed out, not even focusing on the game.

“Jesus Christ..” Thomas stuttered, leaning back in his chair with knitted brows.

“Well it seems our issue has been solved pretty well then.” Logan clears his throat and continues to try and play with shaking hands.


	2. We Can Feel Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Guys I think I have to go for a bit.” Thomas said, pushing his chair back.  
> “Please, go. Take you time.” Pat stammered, scratching his neck. Sweat gather on his upper brow.  
> Thomas leaves and Logan whips his head to Patton.  
> “What are they doing! How is this even possible?!”  
> “I..I don’t know Logan. We’re all the same person and.. and. Wow.. it’s really hot in here.”  
> Pat takes off the sweater wrapped around his shoulders and takes off his glasses, whipping at his eyes.

   

The closer the two got the better they felt. Roman grasped Virgil’s waist and brought him impossibly closer as he left tender kisses down Anxiety’s jawline. In his arms, he felt Virgil shutter.

   Nothing like this has ever been done before and they both knew they wanted to figure it all out. Oddly enough they felt human heat coil within them as if giving permission for them to feel more.

| |

“Guys I think I have to go for a bit,” Thomas said, pushing his chair back.

“Please, go. Take your time.” Pat stammered, scratching his neck. Sweat gathered on his upper brow.

   Thomas leaves and Logan whips his head to Patton.

“What are they doing! How is this even possible?!”

“I..I don’t know Logan. We’re all the same person and.. and, wow... it’s really hot in here.”

   Pat takes off the sweater wrapped around his shoulders and takes off his glasses, whipping at his eyes.

“I can’t even think. He needs to calm down. Thomas might need me I can’t just..” Logan loosens up his tie.

| |

   They both pulled apart when realizing what this means and Roman smiles mischievously at Vigil’s dry gulp. Never would he thought he would want to be with him in this way. It was honestly the last thing he would have imagined from himself.

   An already disheveled prince picks up Virgil and lays him on his bed. A gentle push to his chest and Anxiety is looking at Roman with wide, waiting eyes. Leaning down to return to his opposite’s neck he senses Virgil’s eyes flutter closed as he releases an unconscious purr.

   Pleased, Roman sucks lightly on his adam’s apple. Anxiety groans and Roman hums at the noise. Both Virgil and Roman felt how what they were doing was affecting Thomas. Everything seems much more heated. Their pulses beat at the same time. Virgil tightened the pressure of his grips on every part of Roman’s body as the prince worked magic on his skin. Bent on exploring everything, Roman lowered the rest of his body downwards and laid flush against Anxiety.

| |

“Get a hold of yourself, Thomas,” The pacing continues as the heat build-up becomes more intense. Suddenly he feels a phantom weight lay him down onto his bed and graze a hand up his chest. Full panic wrecks through his body at the feeling of an actual nonexistent human grazing the skin under his clothed thighs.

| |

  Virgil, in general, was sensitive in every way. Even when Thomas would try and force the two to get along by making them sit next to each other, a simple graze or look sent Virgil’s mind reeling. And Roman was relentless. He made sure every part of his body was touching his dark lover and caged him with his arms. His hands swept under his thighs and lifted them up to graze his fingers under the clothed skin there. Skinny jean taunt as Virgil’s thighs quiver.

“This is insane, what we are doing..” Virgil whispered half-heartedly with glassy eyes. Roman took no mind and stole his lips in a deep kiss. Everything he did was filled with passion and Anxiety took all the love he could get.

   Lifting Virgil’s chin he pried his lips open with his tongue and melted into the taste of Anxiety. Both their heartbeats quickened as Virgil allowed himself to indulge in this foreign feeling. In the past, Thomas pitched the idea of Truth or Dare submitted by fans and it ended up with one asking for Princey to kiss his gloomy counterpart. Of course, this had Virgil leaving moments after it was mentioned and giving the silent treatment for the whole week. But this was different. Anxiety allowed himself to trust how good everything felt and so far he wasn’t disappointed.

| |

“Logan I’m worried. If..if this is what we’re feeling imagine what Thomas is going through. We have to stop this.” The two were basically almost shirtless, Patton’s glasses fogged up and Logan’s tie undone. Looking at Logan he sees him rub his hand up his arm.

“Everything okay?”

“Try it.” Pat rubs a hand up his own arm and feels the actual heat of the two emotions touching each other. It’s invasive but it includes them in a sick twisted way. They are all Thomas.

“Fuckkk.” Patton’s head flings up. He never heard that coming from Logan. And funny enough, he still hasn’t. He just heard Anxiety.

| |

  Swiftly Roman latched onto Virg’s bottom lip. Dragging it between his own and lightly biting, emitting a harsh breath from Anxiety. Both knew they wanted more. It was just a matter of getting there, and that’s the fun part. Virgil may have been taken back by Roman’s sensual kisses but he had more than he desired. Arching his back Virgil hooked his thumbs into the back of Roman’s pants and pulled forwards, creating a slight abrupt movement between the two of them.

   The prince looked at him, shocked. Anxiety felt his lips twitch and pulled him into him again. Slamming a hand down beside Virg’s head for balance, Roman closes his eyes to settle himself. A moment of self-made him realize all the things behind what he and Virgil are doing. Thomas’s heat, Logan’s hunger, Patton’s awe. Virgil’s need. He’s vibrating with energy from so many variables, just egging him on, even if it’s unconsciously.

“Don’t think too hard charming. Don’t want you leaving me like this.” With a quick gulp, Roman didn’t answer. He opened his eyes, leaned down, and pushed his hips down onto him right as he captured his lips. Virgil’s whole body shook baiting Roman to began rubbing against him harder. Releasing their lips, Anxiety reached his arms behind the prince’s head and nuzzled his face into their neck. Roman’s pace quickened and Virgil began meeting the Prince’s thrusts. Right as he lifts his hips away, Virgil chases them, not letting their hips part. On a particular harsh thrust, Anxiety hissed and tightly gripped onto Roman’s hair.

“Fuckkk” he dragged his nails against the other’s shoulders and ground upwards, chasing the delicious friction.

| |

   Thomas was shaking. His ceiling seemed so dark but the emotions in him were ragging. He squeezed his legs together and bit the inside of his cheek. The phantom kept rubbing against his cock in delicious ways. His toes curled and he decided it was too hot for clothes. After the last item of clothing dropped he was slammed back into the bed, legs pried open. He tilted his head side to side as he began to allow the feelings to take over him. He can feel everything.

| |

   The two got rid of their clothes and slotted back together. Roman trailed his hand down and gripped Virgil’s leaking member in hand. Pumping, Virgil bit his lip and lifted his hips into the hand on him.

He stopped but Virgil kept trying to rut back up into the hand.

“Wha.. what why did you stop?” He whined. A slick finger returns back, circling his entrance.

| |

   A hiss comes from Thomas as he feels prodding at his opening. It breaches and he whines. Licking his lips he reaches down and pulls himself apart, inviting the finger deeper.

| |

“Please, more. I won’t break.” Virgil tries to impaling himself harder on the finger in him. So the prince listens. Roman pulls out and replaces it with two fingers and fucks them into Virgil steadily.

“Yess..fuck.” The fingers start to scissor and he moves to three, beginning to make him shamelessly moan. Roman’s composer begins to crack as he feels Virgil begging him with his body to not leave every time he pulls out. Sweat and hot puffs of air swipe out of Virgil as the fingers in him pump into his heat.

| |

   The other two parts of Thomas sat on the sofa, trying to focus on the tv. With commercials playing Logan runs his hand up his neck and grips.

| |

   Leaning back Roman runs the length of his cock against Virgil’s entrance, making him vibrate with need. Pure desperation writes itself across Anxiety’s face.

| |

   The phantom teases Thomas’s hole and he gasps as something thick breaches it. Slipping in deeper Thomas tilts his hips upwards to draw it in even move. His eyes are flicking back and forth behind his eyelids and his throat I close up. A pressure clasping around his throat and he moans, making the fist clench tighter.

| |

“No don’t touch your body, Logan. Don’t get involved.” Patton’s face is beet red as his hips start to sway unconsciously. Smiling Logan grips harder against his own neck. Patton’s head tilts to the right as a moan is ripped out of him.

| |

   Anxiety places his hands on Roman’s hips and follows his waving movements as he pumps into his body. A pressure forms around his neck and his neck is arched back. Wheezing Virgil squeezes his legs tighter around Roman as he delves deeper.

| |

   The Phantom moves brutally inside Thomas and begins biting up his neck. A shiver wrecks Thomas’s entire body.

| |

   Swaying his hips into the imaginary push inside of his body Patton submits to the feeling. Logan rubs a hand across his painfully hard erection and Patton follows the movement. Lifting up from where he sat he swings his leg over Logan’s hip and presses down. The friction against his cock and pull inside his walls completely wrecks the innocent man. Gaining some confidence he begins to trail his teeth against the underside of Logan’s throat. Nipping and biting his neck Logan grips Patton’s hips and pushes him to roll harder, faster.

| |

  Clenching around the hot arousal inside of him and friction against his cock Virgil’s moans start stuttering into wet sobs. All these feelings were entirely overwhelming.

| |

 Thomas grips the pillow next to him, slamming it to his face and bites profusely, rolling his hips upwards and feeling his legs jolt at the pure abuse of it all. He breathes heavily against the pillow and slides against the slick mess leaking from him. Pressing his fingers against his taut hole he feels a sob wreck from his chest at how breached he was. His cock pulses and a steady stream of cum oozes from his tip, shivering all the while until he was milked dry.

| |

   The next day they all met at the living room table. A cough is heard out of Logan.

“I can’t wrap my head around what happened. Can someone please explain?” Thomas says, completely confused instead of embarrassed.

“What do you mean?” Princey prompted, bringing his cup to his lips.

“I mean why did a ghost fuck me last night?”

“Ghost?” Everyone watched intrigued by Thomas’s words.

“I had all these things done to me by something that wasn’t there. It was totally overwhelming.” Thomas shook his head, defeated and embarrassed by the whole conversation. Looking up he saw four glassy eyes stare back at him.

“What?” Thomas asked to all of them.

“Nothing kiddo. Things happen.” Patton wiped his moist hands over his clad thighs.

“Virgil and Roman got up to some activities last night. You must have been feeling the effects of it, that’s all.” Logan said, busying himself with cleaning his glasses on his shirt.

   Anxiety’s face was tinted with a permanent blush as he covered his face with his sleeve. Roman pulled Virgil’s chair closer to him and nuzzled his nose into his gloomy lover's neck. Anxiety tried pushing him away but that only made him hold onto him tighter. A sigh came from the opposite side of the table from Logan who watched the acts of affection with reserved fondness. Next to him Patton slips his fingers between Logan’s and presses his lips softly to his shoulder. Thomas watches with disbelief as a warm feeling spreads across his chest.

    Is this how it’s going to be from now on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving comments tickles my pickle. >:3


End file.
